Just Take Me Away
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Can Bobby save Alex before she self destructs?


Disclaimer: These aren't my characters to own, just to borrow. Please don't sue.

**Just Take Me Away**

The man was sick, twisted and just plain vicious. He had beaten up his wife and older daughter, nearly killing them because they could see him for what he was. He had kidnapped his younger daughter because she still believed in him and he wanted, needed, someone who still believed he was a good guy. By the time the police had been called to the home where the mother and daughter lay in their own blood, the man had taken his only other family member nearly to another state. Only her insisting on going to an amusement park, had saved her from disappearing altogether into another state or country.

The mother was in intensive care at the county hospital, still comatose. The teenaged daughter was heavily medicated, but was able to give the police a description of her father and what had happened. Then she'd lapsed into hysterics and had to be sedated. That was when an Amber Alert had gone out and Major Case was brought in because the clues were so obscure as to their destination.

Bobby and Alex had caught the case. Bobby was the one who'd finally figured out that they were at the fair, one of the last of the summer. They were in the lead when it came to finding that the two were staying at a motel right off the interstate. They had waited outside the motel for three hours until the father and daughter came back to the room.

Bobby had been sensing that Alex was near burnout. She was short tempered with him where she was usually patient and had taken to wearing mostly black all the time. These were signs he recognized as a cry for help even if she just insisted that she was only trying to hide a few pounds gained over the summer BBQ season.

They watched in dismay as the Father forcibly towed his daughter toward the room they shared and practically hurled her inside. It was apparent that the girl had displeased him and there was every chance that she was beginning to see the real man her father was. Now she was in real if not mortal danger.

The original plan had been to wait until they'd positively identified the girl and wait for her to come out of the room on her own, snatch her out of harms way and take down the father. It looked like that plan wasn't going to work in time. The radio used by the officers placed around the motel crackled. "We need to go in now. I can hear him hitting her and I think she needs us now." Someone said.

Bobby heartily concurred. He clicked on his radio ."Move into position. Wait for the signal."

Alex was already out of the car with her gun drawn. There was a deadly controlled anger on her face and she was in pitbull mode. Bobby hurried to catch up to her. He touched her arm; she whirled to look at him, anger blazing out of her eyes. "Let me go first." He told her softly. For just a moment he thought she was going to argue then she nodded, just once.

As softly as a cat, Bobby led the way up to the upper level of the motel. The sounds of slapping, screaming, crying and an angry male voice gave the evidence of what was going on. Bobby winced everytime he heard the girl scream in pain. He could feel the anger radiating from Alex.

He got within a few feet of the door and held his gun up to the patrolman on the other side of the door. "Gun?" he mouthed.

The other officer just shrugged. He hadn't seen one. Bobby nodded, looked around to see if everyone was ready and slammed shoulder first into the motel room, yelling "Police. Everybody freeze."

The door was much lighter than it appeared and Bobby lost some of his balance when he entered which Alex compensated for by pointing her gun at the father who was in a rage, with his hand raised ready to hit his sobbing, bloody, terrified daughter again.

Alex had him covered, as did the three officers behind her with rifles ready to blow him to hell if he so much as twitched. Bobby rolled out of the line of fire and came up parallel to the man and his daughter.

The man was so far gone in his rage that he dropped his daughters shirt and turned to take on the officers, even though they had him covered by numerous guns. He had clearly gone off the deep end. Bobby saw his chance and lunged for the girl, grabbing her and rolling with her over the bed onto the floor at the opposite side of the room. Then he covered her with his body in case the bullets flew.

"Police, get down on the ground!" Alex barked again.

The man gave an incoherent cry of fury a charged the officers. There was very little sanity left in the man. Bobby wanted desparately to know what was going on, but he couldn't leave the girl unprotected. She was sobbing beneath him and he whispered soothingly "It's alright. You're safe now. I've got you."

He expected to hear the sound of gunshots. What he heard was the mans howl of pain and rage. Then strangling noises and more grunts of pain. "Detective, stop. He's down. Stop, you'll kill him. Detective!"

The noises ceased and Bobby had to look. Keeping a hand on the girl to keep her down out of harms way he carefully looked up to see Alex panting heavily standing over the crumpled body of the father. She was as tense as a wire fence and on a hair trigger. The man had curled up into a fetal ball and was sobbing like his daughter.

The patrolmen clearly wanted to rescue the scumbag from Alex, but they didn't want to risk her wrath to do it. Alex regained control of herself and saved them the trouble, by stepping back and telling them "Get him out of my sight."

Bobby got up and helped the terrified girl to her feet. "It's okay, honey. It's all over." She was shivering and completely white faced. Shock. He stripped a blanket off the bed and wrapped her in it as a female patrol officer came to get her, leading her out of the room past her father being handcuffed on the floor.

Bobby put his gun back into his holster and approached Alex slow and easy. "We got him." He told her softly.

Alex looked at him and for just a moment she wasn't there. Then she seemed to regain her mental balance and nodded. "We got him."

TBC


End file.
